The present invention relates in general to ordinance loading devices for guns, and in particular to a new and useful robotic autoloader.
Self propelled gun systems are currently manned by several personnel, one of whose duty is to manually load ammunition into the gun. Machines which perform this function have been devised to reduce personnel requirements, and also for use in future unmanned systems. Most are of the hard automation type taylored to a specific system. They are complex, and further requires that each round of ammunition be individually stocked into the storage magazine.